Democratic Party of Mikuni-Hulstria
Red Gold|Seats1 Title = Senate|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Counties Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.minshuto.mh|party_logo = |politics = Politics of Mikuni-Hulstria|political parties = Political Parties of Mikuni-Hulstria|elections = Most Recent General Election}} The Democratic Party (民主党 Minshutō) (Demokuratexisuku Pātē), often known as the Revolutionaries or simply the Democrats is a social-democratic and liberal political party in Mikuni-Hulstria formed in August 4004. The party was formed as the only other political force in Mikuni-Hulstria than the Bakufu Kasei at the time, which had ruled the country single handedly for decades. The Democrats were formed as a response to the one party state, aiming to bring true democracy to the nation and an alternative range of policies. The party is a big-tent association of almost any politicians or citizens no longer satisfied at the time with the one party state, and as such tries to appeal to a wide range of people with differing political views. However most commonly it tries to appeal to working class citizens and anti-royalists. The first leader of the party was Kon Kaori, a former industrial workman that entered politics upon the formation of the party which he along with a broad range of others took part in. Following the Bakufu Kasei's change into the re-branded Hausu Yūkīō-Rabuzubāgu (House Yukio-Labsburg) with a more democratic platform to combat the Democrats popularity, an election was called in 4006, with the Democrats 7.42% of the vote and 76 of 750 seats, becoming the Official Opposition. The party next competed in 4010 but despite almost doubling their seats, still failed to break the House of Yukio-Labsburg's supermajority. That changed in 4014 when despite only earning 35.81% of the popular vote won a two seat majority. After ending the House of Yukio-Labsburg's rule, eventuall yseveral years later they dissolved as a political force, allowing for the Democrats to reform the nation into the United Democracy of Mikuni-Hulstria. In December 4019, Kon Kaori announced he would stand down as party leader and Prime Senator in 4020, retiring from politics as a whole. Deputy party leader Kanai Mikio took over both roles briefly until the Mikuni-Hulstria General Election 4021 where his party dropped to last place of three. Following this, Kataoka Tomiko him. History By the turn of the millennium, change began taking place in people's values and views in Mikuni-Hulstria. More had become cynical and disillusioned with the ruling class and yearned for a more democratic system. Many had also been displeased with the nation's lack of relevance on the international stage, with the only major international events in the nation simply being royal classes mixing with foreign royals. There had also been little policy shift with the ruling Bakufu Kasei in some time. In August 4004, the Democratic Party was founded as a big-tent association of disillusioned citizens, and became the only official registered political party other than the Bakufu Kasei, not considered a proper political party by many. The Bakufu Kasei, realizing that the Democrats had a serious opportunity to make an impact electorally decided to re-brand into the Hausu Yūkīō-Rabuzubāgu (House Yukio-Labsburg) with a more democratic platform to combat the Democrats popularity, and an early election was called in 4006, with the Democrats 7.42% of the vote and 76 of 750 seats, becoming the Official Opposition but barely making a dent with the House of Yukio-Labsburg's supermajority. The party improved its performance for the 4010 election garnering 140 seats but still failing to break the House of Yukio-Labsburg's supermajority. However real change came in the 4014 election when despite only garnering 35.81% of the popular vote, the party won a slim majority of seats, putting an end to House Yukio-Labsburg rule. Eventually in 4017, the House of Yukio-Labsburg among changing social attitudes in the nation dissolved as a political force and the Democrats brought about major reforms to the nation, bringing it into the 41st century and finally reforming it into the United Democracy of Mikuni-Hulstria. The party gradually established its full platform of policies into the law. In December 4019, Kon kaori announced his retirement as party leader, Prime Senator and from politics on a whole. Having served as party leader for around 15 years, Kaori decided it was time to retire especially as the stress of his premiership was taking its toll on him. His deputy leader Kanai Mikio assumed the role of leadign the part and becoming the new Prime Senator. Around this time too, new parties were emerging to challenge the Democrats, another factor that Kaori retired in favor of allowing a new but established figure to lead the party, with Mikio being as popular as Kaori and see as the natural successor. The first opposition to establish itself was the Liberal Party which operated on a centralist to centre-left platform and planned to mostly appeal to the Democrats more liberal and right-leaning support base. The second opposition to be established was the Liberation Communists, running on a far-left authoritarian platform, wanting to reverse the creation of the free-market which the Democrats had done. This faction plans to appeal to the more Authoritarian and far-left factions within the party. Following the Mikuni-Hulstria General Election 4021, the Democrats dropped from first to last place with both the Liberals and the Communists support overwhelming that of the Democrats. Kanai Mikio announced his resignation as party leader following an election for a new leader, which backbencher Kataoka Tomiko was selected. Tomiko had large presence which the party desired in a leader as opposed to the quieter demeanor of Mikio. Tomiko is also among the oldest Senators in Mikuni-Hulstria. Policies Economics The party generally supports a mixed economy, supporting some regulations but not to excessively hindering degrees. The party opposes what it calls "extortionate" taxes in the nation, "looking into the situation" once they gained a majority and took it upon themselves to gradually lower taxes. Military The party overall takes a moderate view on the military, supporting research into nuclear and biological weapons but only advocating their development and use in times of war and mostly prohibiting use in civilian areas or where innocents could be affected. The party instead prefers the use of more conventional weapons. Civil Rights The party is staunchly progressive and liberal with civil rights, strongly opposing social conservatism mostly. The party strongly supports LGBT rights and opposes any discrimination based on race, gender or sexual orientation. Healthcare The party supports strong nationalization of hospitals, opposing much of the privatization in healthcare. However the official party stance does not fully oppose privatization in healthcare although it still strongly supports strong regulation to filter out corruption or malpractice. The party also highly supports government funding for contraception with many in the party believing that it is a necessity and helps prevent the amount of abortions and un-wanted births. Constitutional The party was formed mostly as a response to constitutional issues at the time, it ideally wants the abolition of the current political structure, branding it out of date. Although overall split on the issue of whether to fully abolish the monarchy and the empire, overall the majority of the party would prefer the installation of a democratic republic. Law Enforcement The party supports the use of the death penalty for only the most serious of crimes and only if there is absolutely no doubt regarding the case. The party also endorses mandatory work inside of prisons unless some criminals are suffering from certain physical or severe mental issues, taking a case by case basis for whether certain prisoners work. The party strongly opposes the idea of voluntary paid work in prisons. Education The party overall opposes private and fully opposes religious schools, maintaining that all schools should teach to the exact same standard and curriculum. However the party supports homeschooling on the condition that the student in question wants it and that they are being taught the same curriculum as in state schools. The party also supports free universities with the subsidization of all tuition fees being a key party policy. Foreign Policy The party believes Mikuni-Hulstria needs to update its image internationally, becoming more involved in the international world for the benefit of its people. It opposes the nation's sole foreign interacting being between the nations monarchy's and foreign monarchy's and empires. The party opposes diplomatic immunity, takes a moderate stance on immigration and wants to take a case by case basis regarding foreign aid. Welfare The party firmly supports the welfare state, but maintains the Bakufu Kasei is "wasteful" with it, giving some out unnecessarily. Religion The party's strong secular stance is one of the strongest links each party member has, strongly supporting strong separation between church and state. The party is firmly against having a national religion or any religious schools. Science & Technology The party maintains that scientific research and knowledge is "important to the interests of Mikuni-Hulstria and Terra alike" and supports nationalized research into important fields such as space exploration, although the party also supports contracting with private companies into scientific research on the conditions that it be to primarily serve the interests of the people as opposed to solely corporate interest. Ecology The party supports animal rights but does not wish to outright ban the killing of animals. Traditionally ecology is one of the main issues on which the party is split upon. However officially the party takes a moderate stance to ecology not pandering to either extremes. The party is also strongly against whaling, branding it inhumane and cruel. Leadership Parliamentary See Also: List of Prime Senators of Mikuni-Hulstria, List of Leaders of the Opposition of Mikuni-Hulstria Here is a comprehensive list of leaders of the Democratic Party, and also deputy parliamentary leaders. Presidential See Also: List of Presidents of Mikuni-Hulstria Here is a comprehensive list of Presidential candidates of the Democratic Party. Party Factions Despite a mostly unified party, there are still multiple different factions within the party with slight differences. Traditionally in the party's early days, the Social-Democratic faction held the most sway, however by the time the Democrats formed a democracy and later lost to other parties, third-way, centralists and right-wing members of the party instead gained more sway within the party gradually over time. Social-Democratic Traditionally the main faction of the party, this faction supports a mixed economy but leans closer to a socialistic leaning economy than economic liberalism. This faction also harbors progressive social policies. Third Way/Liberal An influential faction of the party that has gained momentum in the 4020s, this faction leans more to economic liberalism than the Social-Democratic faction. It supports more privatization and less regulation than the Social Democratic wing of the party but still supports progressive social policies. Currently it's the largest faction of the party, with most policies deriving from them. Socialist/Hard Left A smaller faction in the party but still has influence, this faction is further to the left of all the other parties. This faction is more populist than the others and also both economically and socially further to the left, they support a strong and broad welfare state. Some within this faction joined the Liberation Communist party once it had established, however many still remained a part of the Democrats, deciding the Communists were too authoritarian and preferring to stay in a more "secure" party. However eventually this faction all but disappeared, with socially progressive members joining the Liberal Party and less progressive members joining the Liberation Communists. Centralist/Centre-Right The smallest faction in the party that used to have minimal influence but since the 4020s gained momentum, this party leans to the centre or even the centre-right with a more right leaning economic policy, but sided mostly with the Democrats due to the lack of another viable political choice at the time and so there was a united force against the House of Yukio-Labsburg. Upon the founding of the Liberal Party this faction was initially greatly depleted from the Democrats with many of centralists and centre-right leaning politicians in the party instead pledging their support for the newly founded Liberal Party. However just like with the Communists and the hard left of the Democrats, some within this faction decided to stay with the Democrats in favor of security. By the time the Liberals got into power and displayed a more left-wing nature than initially indicated, many within this faction moved back to the Democrats and became a stronger influence within the party than before. Electoral History Category:Politics of Mikuni-Hulstria Category:Political parties in Hulstria and Gao-Soto